Their first date
by Katayama-senpai the paper nin
Summary: 5 Years after shippuden Naruto and everyone else has grown. He finally gets the courage to ask the girl of his dreams to dance at Tentens party. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

This is my first oneshot but its probibly gonna be continued because I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoy cos it was great to write.

_Italics is someones thourghts as usual._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had grown into an amazing kunoichi. She had the perfect hourglass shape hidden away under her thick jacket. She also had curves to match Tsunade's. Her simple lilac eyes were always deep with emotion. Not a minute went by during the day that our blonde haired hero didn't have his mind on her. He had also grown though; he was not the same pig-headed, loud mouth Genin he once was. He was now a Jounin and a full member of a special division of the ANBU black op's, ran personally by the Hokage herself.

It was during a party held for Ten-ten's twenty first birthday that he first saw just how remarkable she was. Her and Ten-ten had always been friends, so they arrived together. She was wearing a silk oriental dress, the kind that came all the way down her long slender legs but was split all up the sides to her thighs. The sleeveless all in one dress was amethyst in colour and matched her passion filled eyes perfectly. The gold trim that ran along all the edges matched the senbons keeping her usual flowing hair in a neat bun. As she sat at a table with Ten-ten all the other female nin's at the party came over to wish a happy birthday. Temari, Ino, Sakura, even Anko-sensei, Kerunai-sensei and Tsunade-sama were there. Yet he could only sit in the corner and admire her from afar. Eventually, one by one, the girls got up to dance. In the end she was left with Tsunade-sama. Still sitting in the corner, now nursing a bottle of sake, our hero was joined by his sensei. Jiraiya-sama.

'Come Naruto!' he exclaimed raising his arms in the air 'join the fun'

'I don't really feel like joining the fun, Jiraiya-sama' returned Naruto, his eyes never leaving his transfixed gaze on her.

'Something really is wrong' Jiraiya spoke cheerfully 'you didn't call me ero-senin'

At that point Jiraiya turned following Naruto's gaze to the girl at the table with Tsunade. Turning back to Naruto he said 'Go talk to her'

'I can't' remarked Naruto 'not with Tsunade-sama there'

'Then let your old sensei teach you one last lesson, and also consider this a late thank you for saving me from Akatsuki'

Jiraiya stood up and walked over to the table where she and Tsunade sat. He stood next to Tsunade and out stretched his right hand with a slight bow of his head, yet still looking at her.

'May I have this dance' he asked with a grin Tsunade knew from her childhood.

'Since you asked nicely' she responded as she took his hand.

As the old friends walked to the dance floor Jiraiya looked over to Naruto and nodded at him. Naruto sat with a smile on his face as he nodded back.

He thought to himself _It's now or never._

He got up and started to walk towards the stunning kunoichi at the table. She started to blush as she recognized the handsome blond ninja walking towards her. She almost didn't realise it was him. His style had changed so much but, in a way, had stayed the same. His long, open black Jacket hung down to his knees, and had a single band of orange across his shoulders. The high collar on the trench coat style jacket hid most of his face from the sides. On his left sleeve and back he had his signature red spiral. His right sleeve was missing, torn off at the shoulder. 'It kept getting in the way of my Rasengan' was his excuse when anyone asked him about it. Protruding from the side of his coat was the handle off his unique Ninjatō. His 'Kyuubi blade' was a one of a kind made exclusively for him, its handle and blade carried the insignia of the demon sealed inside him, the nine tails. His eyes were still the same sapphire blue they had always been and were as clear and sincere as ever. Although he had seen countless battles and horrors they didn't show in his enchanting eyes. His hair was also the same spiky blond that she loved. The only new addition to his more mature face was a scar he received in battle with Pein the leader of Akatsuki. It started above his right eyebrow and lead down over the bridge of his nose and ended under his left eye. If anything this scar made him more attractive. As he stopped next to her she blushed as she gazed up at the good-looking twenty one year old Naruto. As he looked down he couldn't help but be drawn to her awe inspiring eyes.

'Can I join you Hinata-chan' he said after some hesitation.

She reddened as she replied 'Y-Yes Naruto-kun'

'Why aren't you up dancing, Hinata-chan?'

'N-N-No one has asked if I want to dance' she replied going even redder.

'WHAT!' he responded nearly choking on his sake. 'Why wouldn't anyone ask you to dance, your beautiful'

Hinata became the brightest shade of cherry at this compliment. Ignoring this Naruto stretched his battle worn hands across the table and held hers. Her skin was supple and felt astounding in his. As they sat gazing at each other, staring deep into each other's eyes a slow, loving song started to play.

'May I have this dance' Naruto said smiling.

'Since you asked nicely' Replied Hinata Jokingly.

Naruto Stood up, and walked with Hinata to the dance floor to accompany his childhood friends that danced. Sasuke and Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru, Neji and Ten-ten even Jiraiya and Tsunade were having fun together, usually that consisted of Tsunade beating him senseless.

As the late hours of the night turned into the early hours of the morning people started to part. Naruto and Hinata were the last to leave. As they walked the streets of Konoha in each other's arms, a cold breeze started to blow so Naruto offered his jacket to Hinata. As he removed his jacket he showed his net shirt underneath. This shirt showed every curve, every ripple and every single toned muscle in his upper body. Hinata found she was unable to look away from his godlike body, even through his shirt it looked incredible. As they came upon Naruto's house he pulled out a key and opened the door. As it shut behind them Hinata let out a drowsy yawn.

'Tired Hinata-chan' Naruto asked. 'Follow me' he said barely waiting for an answer.

Taking her hand he lead her up the stairs to his room.

'You can sleep in my bed Hinata-chan'

'W-What about you?' she questioned.

'I'll sleep on the sofa down stairs'

Naruto started walking down the stairs to the sofa. When he reached it he took his sword off and laid it beside him. As his head hit the cushion of the sofa he slipped into the world of dreams.

Not long later Hinata crept down the stairs, and came into Naruto's living room where our battle hardened hero slept. She walked over to him and looked down on the peacefully sleeping splendour he had become. She leant over him and kissed his sleeping soft lips. As she turned to head back to bed she was shocked to hear him speak.

'I love you, Hinata-chan'

As she turned to him he was on his feet and took her in his arms, embracing her as tight as he could.

'I love you too, Naruto-kun'

As their lips desired to feel the others they stopped holding back and engaged in a passionate kiss. Hinata opened her mouth as Naruto's warm, damp tongue entered and met hers. One of Naruto's arms was wrapped firmly around her waist holding her close to him his other hand was free to move around her slender body. He lifted her up as he started to kiss her neck, and she obliged by wrapping her strong legs around his waist. He carried her to the stairs and as he climbed them fell to the floor. She let out a groan of pain and pleasure as she felt him pushing up against her. She started to nibble on his ear as he continued towards the bedroom. As he pushed her up against the wall outside his bedroom Naruto held her arms above her head with one of his powerful hands, as the other started to caress her exposed thigh. She cried out as he bit down on her bottom lip, begging for more...more of the man she wanted. As she lifted his shirt off it knocked his headband from its position on his forehead, allowing his wild untamed hair to fall in front of his face making him, in her opinion, look even hotter. She ran her hand up and down his well defined body as she started to kiss it. As Naruto started to unfasten Hinata's oriental dress they fell onto his bed and the door closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

As she was waking to the rising sun shining through the slight gap in the blinds, He was in a different country. She turned to where he was supposed to be resting as her eyes came into focus, and found only a space. Worried she sat bolt upright looking around the room. His clothes that were once scattered around the room from a night of unequalled pleasure were gone. She was worried. Thoughts that couldn't be true started to appear in her head.

_Did she do something wron__g__, had she upset him__? No,__ of__ course not, he loved her, didn't he?_

She was starting to scare herself. As she got up she wrapped the duvet around her exposed body. Walking over to the wardrobe she pulled out one of his silk kimonos and put it round her soft unclothed skin. As she fastened the obi round her waist the silken garment felt sensual on her skin, but more than that she could smell him on it. It reminded her of the passion they had felt for each other the night before. Her skin still tingled at the thought of his firm hands running along her thighs. She left his room and headed down stairs to see if there was any indication on where he was. As she reached the bottom there was a knock at the door, when she answered it she found a man in an all green ghee with a red over jacket. He had long, white spiked hair that ran down his back and over a huge scroll that was strapped round his waist. It was Naruto's sensei, Jiraiya. He stood before her with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, as he heard the door open a smile crept across his face.

'I'm here to give you a message' he said without opening his eyes. 'Naruto said to give you this'. From what seemed to be out of nowhere Jiraiya pulled out a sealed envelope. He held it out and she took it.

'T-Thank you Jiraiya-sama' she said in her usual hushed tone.

Upon hearing a woman's voice his eyes opened without hesitation, as he gazed on the stunning woman in front of him his jaw dropped. As he stared amazed at her Naruto's last words, before he left, ran through his head. _I'm warning you Ero-sennin stay away from Hinata._ With a gulp Jiraiya said his good bye and vanished in smoke. There was no way Jiraiya could win in a fight with Naruto; he had become one of Konoha's strongest ninjas.

Back inside our blonde protagonists home Hinata was reading the letter given to her by Jiraiya.

**My love,**

**I'm sorry that I was not there when you woke. Leaving you alone in that bed is one of the hardest things I have ever done. You looked so peaceful while you slept. Tsunade called for me as a**** mission came up where they**** personally asked for**** me****. When I get back from my mission I will take you someplace special. I promise. **

**Naruto**

Out on the borders of wave country he walked with the person he was hired to protect. She had raven black hair and her eyes shone like the stars a night. She wore a pair of tight three quarter jeans and a nearly see though, low cut magenta top. She was somebody really important and people were trying to assassinate her. His mission was to protect her at all costs. She found her shinobi protector amazingly handsome, that's why she asked for him personally. He on the other hand was only interested in one woman. Hinata. Most of the journey he spoke very little to the woman he was protecting. Until, not far from Konoha, he stopped and spoke.

'Take three steps right' he said calm and collectively.

As she did several kunai came shooting out of the bushes in front of them to where she was standing before he told her to move. He closed his eyes and instantly numerous ninjas in full black surrounded them. They wore no headband so Naruto knew they were rogues. As he opened his eyes most of them stepped back realising what a mistake they had made. His eyes were no longer the honest cobalt blue they were but a flaming blood red. They realised it was Konoha's Kyuubi child. Naruto had gained an incredible reputation through-out the ninja world, surpassing all the other nin in his village even the three sannin. He also gained his reputation for being able to control up to seven of the Kyuubi's tails. He very rarely used it though, most of the time he just used the demon foxes eyes because they surpassed the sharringan when it came to seeing an enemy's move. 'Leave now and you won't get hurt' he said solemnly to the nin in his path. They did nothing just stood, their gazes transfixed on his eyes. Before they could move he was sheathing his sword they had all been cut down. He and the woman he had to protect continued walking.

It was sunset by the time they reached Konoha's gates. She turned and looked up at him. He was quite a bit taller than her but she was a small person.

'Thank you Naruto-kun' she said quietly, starting to blush as she did so.

As Naruto opened his mouth to reply he felt her moist lips pushing against his, her tongue had forced its way into his mouth.

'NARUTO-KUN!' he heard someone scream. As he pushed his mission off himself he looked towards the village gates to find Hinata, his Hinata, sobbing her heart out. Shocked he stepped towards her.

She turned and fled, through her soft tear filled voice he heard her say 'why...'


	3. Chapter 3

'Hinata-chan...' he called out to her. It was too late for him. She was gone. He gave chase to her, the one he loved. It was futile, she had vanished.

'Naruto-kun, your mission isn't over' Said the woman with a pleased grin on her face.

'Screw the mission' Snapped Naruto. 'You just cost me the only true happiness I've have felt in my life'

'B-But Naruto-kun...' She said as she gazed sorrowfully at the attractive shinobi standing between the gates of Konoha.

'NO! Don't you get it I love Hinata' He yelled back to her.

By now a crowd was gathering at the gates, no one had seen Naruto like this for years. Since he defeated Pein he was always calm and collected, now he looked about ready to do an Itachi. The crowd started to separate as a familiar masked ninja strolled, Icha Icha Paradise in hand, towards our blonde hero. As he stopped before Naruto, he raised his head slightly so he could gaze over the top of his novel.

'Yo Naruto'

'Kakashi-sensei...' you could hear the pain in Naruto's voice as he looked down.

'You need to go find someone Naruto, trust me I'm good with the ladies' Kakashi said with a grin you could see through his mask.

'Your right' Naruto said as he raised his head. He started to form the hand signs and vanished in a poof of smoke.

'What, no goodbye' Kakashi asked the air as his head re-entered his book.

Moments later, the Kyuubi child appered outside the Hyuuga household. He ran in and across the courtyard towards the main door. As he out stretched his arm to slide the door back, it was thrown back and a fist landed firmly in his face. This sucker punch made Naruto stumble back, as he regained his footing he looked up to find an extremely angry looking byakugan user.

'You hurt Hinata' he yelled at the recovering Naruto.

'Neji I don't have time for this, is Hinata here' questioned a worried Naruto.

'No, now prepare to fight' He said raising his fists.

'Maybe another time'

With that Naruto leaped into the air and ran along the Hyuuga's roof and started leaping rooftop to rooftop looking for his love. Our Blond protagonist looked everywhere he could think of for her the ramen shack, his house, Ino's flower shop, the ninja academy, everywhere but to no avail. It had been over an hour since she ran from him. Against all his instincts he was about to give up as he returned home. No sooner had he hit his bed when an idea formed in his head. Acting on it without thinking he jumped out the window, the glass shattered around him as he didn't bother to open it, his mind was set on one thing.

She kept running. She moved around the village from place to place after all she was a jounin level ninja, if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be found. There were a few close calls when Naruto leaped above her calling out to her. That hadn't happened for a while.

_He's given up, did he really love me?_

Sitting under a cherry blossom next to a lake on the out skirts of the village she started to weep harder. This was one of her favourite places, she loved to just sit and watch the world go by. The world seemed a cold harsh place now. The sky was starting to darken. As she sat under that cherry blossom hugging her knees Naruto Appeared. He was standing on one of the trees branches, upside down. His face was inches from Hinata's. He couldn't help remembering the time she head butted him as he hung from the hospital ceiling when he was younger.

'Found you Hinata-chan' he said grinning slightly.

Tears started to plummet down Hinata's soft cheeks. Naruto couldn't stop himself from remembering how her skin felt the night before. He was disturbed from his memories by the woman in them.

'N-Naruto-kun...how can I compare with her, she is everything I'm not' she asked not bothering to hold back the tears. She stood up and started to walk away. 'I can tell you want to be with her'. This comment through Naruto's concentration completely and gravity kicked in. He fell to the floor with a great thump. He stood up to find Hinata still walking away. How she was walking away from the love of her life she didn't know. Every step she took it felt like a kunai was being pushed further and further into her heart.

'Hinata-chan' he said in a remorseful tone as he fell to his knees. 'Please...'

She kept walking. To depressed to speak a single word.

'Hinata-chan!' he yelled as his voice started to give to the tears he was holding back. She kept walking, It was like she was being controlled and every time he spoke she felt as if the kunai in her heart was being twisted.

'HINATA-CHAN!' As he screamed the blackened sky was ripped asunder by a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. She stopped as the thunder quietened, and turned to face him. What she saw she wasn't expecting or prepared for. Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi child, strongest ninja in Konoha, her Naruto, was on his hands and knees. He was gripping the ground so tightly great chunks were being torn up. As he raised his head she was shocked further. His flaming Kyuubi eyes were welling with tears, a single trickle of blood ran down his chin and mixed with his tears as he bit his lip to help hold them back. Hinata froze in disbelief, earlier he was kissing someone else, now he was in this state. The mightiest shinobi in the hidden leaf village was on his knees.

'Hinata-chan' he said, his voice full of pain 'I don't want to live my life never to feel your soft skin against mine, never to feel the heat of your body'

She said nothing. He started to unsheathe his ninjatō. As he held his sword towards himself, blade tip to his stomach, he murmured 'goodbye...my love'


	4. Chapter 4

The blade flashed as it plummeted down towards him. His sword pierced through his skin, his muscles, and burst forth from his back with a spray of crimson blood. His body wavered as the wind picked up slightly, then died away as quickly as it picked up. As his body started to fall backward Hinata was broken out of the trance she was in when he first threatened his life. Before his body could hit the earth, he was in Hinata's arms. As she looked at him with those flawless gemstone eyes, her tears stared to fall on his face making them sparkle even more.

'Naruto-kun...why...' she asked pulling his head closer to her chest.

'H-Hin-Hinata-chan...' he was cut off by a cough of blood coming deep from inside him.

Lightning flashed across the sky and cleaved the onyx clouds apart. The rain fell, slow at first but within seconds was a torrential downpour. Naruto looked up at a drenched Hinata; blood was starting to run from his mouth.

'Y-you look even...better wet' he said forcing a smile from his fading lips. 'Hin-Hinata-cha...'

Thunder roared across Konoha as his eyelids rolled shut and his head tilled away from her.

'Naruto-kun' she said shaking him. 'NARUTO-KUN!'

She could be heard across the village as she called out to her love. She started to weep, harder than she ever had before.

'Hinata is that you?' a familiar voice questioned. As she turned startled by this, she found the one person that could help, and the one person that was no use at all.

'Tsunade-sama...please help...' Hinata asked forcing the words past the pain and tears.

As she twisted her body slightly the Hokage saw what lay in her arms. Naruto, the aspiring sixth Hokage rested motionless. She sprinted the short distance between them and fell to her knees before coming fully to a stop. As she held her hands over his wound they started to glow with chakra. Jiraiya, who was with her, was running about in the background uselessly rambling to himself.

Flashback

'To be Hokage that is my dream' Said a young Naruto.

'Till I become Hokage I won't die'

end flashback

'NARUTO!' yelled an annoyed Tsunade, 'you can't die you're not Hokage yet'

She was trying to be the strong woman she usually was, but this was the third time someone she cared for was under her healing hands...dying. The tears started to run down her face, they fell onto her hands and disappeared into her skin.

'Jiraiya...go get help' she said tearfully to him as he panicked.

He stopped walking in circles, jabbering something about how his students always die before their time, and looked over the Tsunade.

'Right' he said with a newfound resolve in his voice.

As a swirl of smoke started to surround Jiraiya from his feet upwards, he vanished.

'Naruto-kun...' she wept, still with his head on her lap.

She started to stroke his face gently; his skin was colder than it should have been. This made her even more worried than she was before.

'Tsunade-sama...is Naruto-kun...' she stopped, not wanting to say what filled the darkest threshold of her mind.

'I've healed the sword into the wound that should...buy us sometime' she said wiping the crystal tears that had formed in her eyes.

At that moment five vertical columns of smoke speared up from the ground. As the smoke cleared Jiraiya had returned bringing with him four medical nin. They stepped forward to tend to the blond hair shinobi lying on the ground. One of them came over to Hinata and took her by the shoulders. She wept as she let go of Naruto. They outstretched their hands over his unmoving body, as a cloud of smoke appeared around them, they vanished.

'Tsunade-sama...' The lilac eyed Hinata asked.

'The hospital' she said cutting Hinata off from an obvious question.

She turned and started to run. She ran and kept on running. The streets of Konoha that were once so colourful and bright became a blur of gray. She could feel the cold chill of the air on her face; it reminded her of how he felt as he lay on the ground. She sped up, her heart longing, hoping he was alright. The tears from her eyes were flowing back with the speed that she was travelling. Every muscle in her body was aching from her sudden jolt of speed. As she reached the village hospital she burst through the doors nearly taking them off the hinges. She fell to her knees as her legs stiffened and tensed. She sat there, in the entrance to the hospital, sobbing. She looked up as someone walked over to her.

The woman that had come over wore a white dress; she had long brown hair that was tied back under her medical hat. She was holding a clipboard in her arms and had a welcoming grin on her face.

'Naruto-kun...where is he?' she asked pushing past her sorrow.

She lowered her clipboard slowly to her side and dipped her head slightly. She out stretched her free arm towards Hinata to help her up. Hinata took her hand and stood up. Her leg still hurt a little from sprinting so fast, but she didn't care. She was concentrating solely on Him. She limped along with the nurse to a room somewhere on the second floor. Hinata let go of the nurse and thanked her for helping her to the room. As she raised her hand and reached for the handle a horrendous thought struck her.

_What if the worst HAD happened? What if the love she had waited __8 years for, since they were both gennin together, had..._

She snapped herself out of her thoughts. No he couldn't die, he wouldn't. As she flung the door open she stepped into the room. She looked around the room for her love. There was only a single empty bed with a chair and a desk on either side. Confused she stepped forward towards the bed, as her eyes cleared of the tears that had possessed them; she saw something that sent a chill down her spine. In the middle of the bed there was a pool of a dark crimson liquid. Her blood ran cold as she realised what it was.

She fell to the floor where she was standing 'N-Na-Naruto-kun...' she whimpered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I've been through some serious shit this week. It's fine now though so I've finished the chapter (not without the constant nagging of a certain author who I share a school with -cough-Daxxler-cough-)  
**_Italics is thourght **  
Bold is the Kyuubi**_

--------------------------------------------------

She could feel the icy floor through her pants. As she sat near the empty, bloodstained bed the tears strolled down her face. A million thoughts were running through her head at once.

_Is this the right room? Where is Naruto-kun? Is he alright? Why did he do it? Where is Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama? Is Naruto d…?_

Hinata forced herself to stop thinking. She couldn't think like that, she needed to keep positive. Naruto would be ok. She stepped towards the bed and lowered herself carefully into the chair next to it. She laid her head on the pillows of the bed, closing her eyes she breathed heavily. The pillow was soft and comforting. Every inch of her body ached from her mad dash to the hospital. She convulsed as her leg tensed. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms round them. Hugging her legs she tried to remember the Naruto she loved, the knucklehead ninja that lived life to its fullest. He had become an incredible shinobi and was soon to become the Hokage if things went well. As she started to make a mental picture of Naruto as a Gennin, she as interrupted by the sound of quickening footsteps. She leaped to the door and threw it open. A pink and red blur shot past her as she stood in the doorway.

'Sakura-chan…' Hinata shouted tearfully.

The pink blur stopped and turned, Hinata was right, it was Sakura. Her style had remained mostly the same throughout the years. She wore the same red dress trimmed in white as before but there were differences. Her top was more of a sleeveless jacket than a dress top; it was separate from her dress and started just above her belly button. The large zip that held it together stopped not far from where it started. It couldn't zip all the way up because of another 'set of items', as Jiraiya put it once, that Tsunade had passed on; her…curves. The dress was a lot smaller than before, barely covering her thighs. Under it she wore net style leggings that stopped just before her knees. She had a few belts hanging from her waist in a diagonal fashion. Her hair had grown but she always wore it tied back at her neck level. She still wore her forehead protector in her signature style around her head. The gloves she wore to protect her hands from her own remarkable strength hung in her mouth, like the tears welling in her eyes. As she opened her mouth to speak, they started to fall but she plucked them from the air effortlessly.

'Hinata…' She paused not knowing what to say.

'SAKURA' yelled a voice from down the hall. A door burst open down the corridor. Tsunade stood in the doorway, looking exhausted. 'Hurry up, I can't heal Naruto alone'

Hinata was stunned Tsunade and Sakura were both needed. These were the two greatest medical ninja's ever trained.

_Is Naruto-kun hurt that badly? _Hinata thought to herself.

Sakura started towards the door where Tsunade stood. Hinata followed closely. Sakura entered the room past Tsunade, as Hinata tried to enter her path was barred. She looked up at Tsunade as if to ask why.

'You don't want to see him in this state' she said sorrowfully.

For some reason Hinata was snapped out of the depression and worry she was in by this. She was filled by a sudden surge of determination, determination to see her Naruto.

'Byakugan' she yelled. Her eyes became lily white and the veins around her eyes became visible through her skin. She focused the chakra into her eyes enhancing her vision, and gazed through the wall that blocked her from Naruto. On the other side she saw a symbol drawn on the floor, the four ANBU from before, Sakura and Tsunade stood at different points around it. Their arms were outstretched over the pictogram, as it radiated from pure chakra. She pushed more chakra to her eyes, focusing harder, so she could see past the glow of chakra. Naruto was in that room like Tsunade had said. He lay motionless in the middle of the circular insignia on the floor. His chakra flow was nearly non-existent; there was nothing that could escape Hinata's eyes. As she looked at his stomach where his sword pierced there was a large, fatal looking wound. She watched helplessly as the strain on the medical shinobi's faces started to become clear, yet the wound barely healed at all.

-----------

'**HEY! KID! Wake up' barked a gruff voice.**

Naruto lay there, face down in the water. Unmoving.

'**Kid answer me, if you die I die' it growled angrily**

The water he was laying started to sway back and forth from the fury of the Kyuubi's anger.

'**NARUTO!' it snarled.**

The water he lay in started to glow red with his chakra, boiling form the heat of it. Bubbles of the water and chakra mix started to rise as it boiled. They started to take the form of the Kyuubi's head and claws. His right claw outstretched and gripped Naruto, as he brought his unconscious vessel to his eye level an unnerving grin started to creep across the nine tails face.

'**You're not dying yet '**

The Kyuubi released his grip on the lifeless Naruto, laying him back in the shallow water. As the chakra bubble apparition of the Kyuubi burst it flowed into him. Outside of his mind his body started to radiate a dark crimson. Hinata watched not knowing to be glad or horrified as she noticed this extreme increase in sinister chakra. She hadn't felt this before, although she knew that the Kyuubi no Kitsune saw sealed within Naruto; nothing could have prepared her for this feeling. Rage, sorrow, malice, enmity, wrath. The emotions that ran through Naruto could be felt by anyone near. Hinata found she was unable to do anything but watch, fixed to her place by the killing intent that accompanied these sensations. The glow of the medical ninjutsu he lay in soon started to flicker from this intense chakra. With a sudden spike of chakra the 5 shinobi and the Hokage were thrown away. Hinata was snapped out of her fear by the sound of her love screaming. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to help him. She opened the door and jumped into the middle of the reddening medical ninjutsu, dispelling it instantly. She clutched Naruto as he writhed in pain, was there anything she could do. Suddenly his screaming came to an abrupt stop. Hinata looked down on him worryingly. Her mood lightened as his breathing slowed and she saw his wound was healed. Tsunade and Sakura limped over to Hinata. They were clearly in a great amount of pain; it looked like the red chakra had burned them. Tsunade stood over Naruto and looked down on him.

'He might be the number one ninja in Konoha…' she paused as she let a soft smile grace her lips. 'But he's still an irrational knucklehead'

The four ANBU picked themselves up from where they had been thrown and dusted there black cloaks. They walked over to Naruto and picked him up. There was something about ANBU that always frightened Hinata. There constant hiding behind a mask and black hooded robe intimidated Hinata, but she knew they were there to help. She followed slowly behind as they took him to his room for rest. The bed sheets that were once stained magenta with his blood had been changed, to a new crisp white. They lay him down softly on the bed. The Hokage nodded towards them, and knowing this gesture formed a hand sign. A swirl of smoke appeared around them and they vanished. Tsunade, with the help of Sakura, walked calmly over to Naruto.

'He'll be fine, with some rest' she said as she looked at him.

'Naruto you baka' Exclaimed Sakura angrily. Naruto was still out for the count, blissfully unaware of the pain Sakura was going to inflict on him when he recovered. Tsunade and Sakura turned and helped each other out the room, they were undoubtedly going to get healed them selves as they were quite injured. Hinata looked at the blond haired man lying on the bed next to her. She smiled; he truly loved her with all his heart. If this wasn't proof of this she didn't know what was. Naruto was bed ridden in the hospital for three days, not because he couldn't walk, because he was still sleeping. He wasn't unconscious as such, just asleep. Hinata never left his side for a minute in case he woke up; she wanted to be the first person he saw. On the nights she slept on the bed alongside him. The moon was high in the sky on the fifth night he was in hospital. Hinata was already in the world of her dreams. His body stirred, for the first time since his self inflicted wound was caused he opened his eyes. His eyes were accustomed to the darkness of the room; after all they were closed for 5 days straight. Naruto however didn't know this. He looked down on the beauty by his side. A subtle loving smile appeared on his face as he said the words she longed to hear more than anything and he was sure she heard them, even in her dreams.

'I love you Hinata-chan.'

* * *

**A/N: YAY my first complete fanfic. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed, comented and put this in their alert list. Also thanks to those who added this to the C2's I was extremely happy when this happened. A special thanks goes to Daxxler for helping and beta reading, and to Oodama rasengan for his pm reminding me to get this thing finished lol.  
I think i got carried away with the thanks.  
_-Katayama-senpai-_**


End file.
